The Sacrifice
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Castiel & Meg were human before they were an angel & demon, they grew up together & loved each other even after the night they died. Can they find each other after centuries apart & can Sam & Dean trust Castiel after knowing he wants to find Meg?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for a while & I'm glad to finally get it written down. Castiel & Meg were both humans once formally known as Clarence & Megan. They grow up & die together before becoming the angel & demon we love**

 **This first chapter is sort of like Hansel & Gretel meets Hocus Pocus & as you read it you will understand what I mean.**

 **I own nothing except the plot & the characters I made up to be Castiel & Meg's family members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In a small village lived a small family. They had very little but enough to survive which was all they needed. There were two young children that lived in the small cottage with their parents, twins Clarence & Cassandra. One afternoon the twins were playing outside while their father was chopping wood.

"Clarence! Cassandra!" Their father Thomas called.

"Yes father?" Clarence asked, "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to play somewhere else, I don't want you two to get hurt because I can't concentrate on chopping wood with you two running around near me,"

"Yes father," Clarence took his sister's hand, "Come Cassie, let us play in the forest,"

"Okay Clarence,"

"You be careful & be back before dark," Their mother Katherine said as the four year olds ran off.

The young children ran into the forest without a care in the world. They soon tired themselves out & instead settled on picking berries to eat. Not long after eating the berries they had fallen asleep for the berries were poisonous. They didn't wake until it was dark & the moon was high in the sky, Cassandra began to cry & Clarence comforted his younger sister.

"Do not worry Cassie, the Lord will help us get home, I am sure of it."

"I want to go home," She cried.

"We should start for home,"

"Which way do we go?" She asked looking around,

"Let us try this way, come on." Still holding his sister's hand he took them even deeper into the forest.

"Clarence, I'm cold."

"Me too but we must keep going. I'm sure mother & father are searching for us too."

They continued down the path until they found a cottage. They hurried to the door hoping at least to steal some warmth. They knocked on the door & a very old woman with long stringy hair stood there. She was very terrifying to the young kids but it was either sit at her fireplace for a while or freeze.

"Oh how darling," She said, "Are you two alone?" She asked looking around.

"Yes, we were playing in the forest & we fell asleep after eating some berries. We're lost & very cold."

"You poor dears, do come in. You can stay with me & get warm."

The old woman took them both by the hands & brought them into her home. They sat at a table where she offered them bread & milk. They happily ate the offerings & soon after she tucked them into bed. The sun rose as did Clarence & Cassandra. They heard their names being called in the distance.

"Clarence, I think mother & father are calling, we must go to them!"

"Quick, find your shoes & we will go,"

The old woman saw the kids grab their shoes & knew she had to act fast. "What are you doing?"

"Our mother & father are calling for us, we must go."

"Go?"

"Yes, they must be worried about us. Thank you for helping us." The twins started for the door & the woman quickly followed. "Father!" Clarence called as loud as he could when he opened the door.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" The woman said angrily as she slammed the door shut.

"What do you mean? We have to go home,"

"Come little ones follow me, I'm all you need just wait & see," As the old woman sang the children became enchanted. They followed the woman further into the house. While still in a trance they allowed the woman to put Clarence in a cage hanging from the ceiling & Cassandra was tied to a chair. "I must hurry, they won't stay like this much longer," She muttered to herself as the yells outside got louder. She found a dagger & stepped up to Cassandra.

"Clarence! Cassandra!" The voices were close.

Clarence shook the trance as the voices got closer. "Father!" He called out, he looked at the old woman, "Stop! Leave my sister be!" Cassandra screamed as the woman stabbed her in the heart, "No!" Clarence screamed.

The door was kicked open & there stood Thomas & Katherine. They watched as the old woman bathed in Cassandra's blood & before their eyes she changed into a much younger woman. "I'm young again!" She laughed.

"You killed my daughter!" Thomas swung his ax & cut the woman's head off. "Evil witch,"

"My baby!" Katherine wailed over Cassandra's lifeless body."

"Mother, father, I'm so sorry," Clarence cried. "This is my fault,"

"It's not your fault Clarence, this woman was a witch," He let Clarence out of the small cage & he went to his sister's side. "I'm sorry Cassie,"

"Clarence, she's in a better place & I swear to you that I will do what it takes to make sure no more children die at the hands of a witch,"

"What do you mean father?"

"My grandfather was killing monsters like her before coming here on the Mayflower. I never believed him until now,"

"Thomas, right now let us focus on laying our angel to rest in the fields of the lord," Katherine said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Should I keep going or delete this? I have a few chapters written so far & in the next chapter Meg & her family are introduced**


	2. Chapter 2

**One review is better than nothing & it only takes one to keep me going so here is the next chapter, hope to get more reviews with this chapter & future chapters if I choose to keep the story up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

In the months that followed, Thomas would set out on adventures to kill more witches. He wouldn't rest until they were all gone. Nobody should have to bury their child. Soon enough Katherine fell pregnant & Thomas decided to move the family to a nearby town for a fresh start.

Just down the road from their new home was a small family. Clarence quickly made friends with the two kids that lived there. The older of the two was named Joshua & his younger sister was named Megan. Megan often felt left out of the games since she was a girl, Clarence made sure to include her in games as much as possible because he knew she & Cassie would have been best friends. Clarence was very protective of his new brother Samuel, he promised to protect him at all costs.

No more than a year later disease spread & it claimed the life of Thaddeus Johnson, Joshua & Megan's father. It tore the kids apart, especially Megan having been so close to her father. After only a few months their mother Margaret started to show signs of the disease. She couldn't leave her children to be alone. She knew she had to do whatever it took to stay in her children's lives, she knew they couldn't handle losing both parents so young. She knew there were neighbors nearby that were suspected of practicing witchcraft. Several had been burned at the stake but knew there had to be more since more were being accused of it every day.

"I need your help." Margaret said knocking on the door of a small shack where several women regularly gathered. "Please,"

"Go away," One of them yelled.

"I know what you do & I don't like it but I need some help." She pleaded. "I give you my word that if you help me in the way I think you can I will not tell anybody of what you have been doing."

The door opened & there stood five women. "What exactly do you think we do & what do you need?"

"I think you practice the devil's work & if you do I wonder if you can help me."

"If that's what you believe we do why would you want us to help you?" One of them asked.

"My husband died of a disease a few months ago & I think I have it now. I have two young children, they need me." The women looked at each other. "Please, I'll do anything to stay with my children."

"How do you think we can help?"

"Is there anything I can do to stay alive? A spell maybe or magic elixir? I swear I will not mention to anyone about this. Nobody knows I'm sick."

"There is nothing we can do to get rid of your disease,"

"So I'm just supposed to die & leave my children to be orphans?" Margaret was in near tears.

"We can't help you but we know who can, or rather _what_ can."

"What do you mean?"

"There is nothing we can do to get rid of the disease, but we can give you instructions on how to summon a demon."

Margaret's eyes bulged out. "A demon?"

"Believe us, a demon will help you. Come inside & we tell you how to summon one."

Against her judgement Margaret entered the shack & listened carefully as she was given the instructions on summoning a demon. She found a cross road that night & buried her belongings & waited.

"Margaret Johnson." A voice said. Margaret turned around & a man stood there. "I'm sure you're confused. I suppose you were expecting a scary creature with horns."

"I wasn't sure what to expect to be honest. How do you know my name?"

"Demons know the names of all humans. So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sick. It's the same illness that killed my husband. I have two young children that need me."

"So you want me to cure you for your children," The demon concluded.

"Yes, can you do it?"

"I can do anything."

"Thank you," Margaret said relieved.

"You know in order for me to do this for you, you have to do something for me. Nothing is free after all."

"What do I have to do?"

"I cure you now, & in ten years I collect your soul."

"Collect my soul?"

"Hell my dear, you will go to hell."

"What?"

"Those are the rules, do you really think you can come to a demon for a favor & not pay me?"

"But going to hell?"

"It's ten years Margaret, if you don't do this you will be dead before the year is out. Take your pick, I'm sure in ten years little Megan & Joshua will be grown up enough to get by without you."

She thought it over & realized it was better than leaving her children without any parents, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Smart choice." The demon stepped closer & kissed her sealing the deal. "I'll see you in ten years." With that the demon vanished before her eyes.

When Margaret got home she could hear her children laughing & playing. "Where were you mommy?" Megan asked.

"Just taking a short walk. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Can Clarence stay for dinner?"

"Only if it's okay with his father."

"Okay, we'll ask him. Come on Megan." Clarence took her hand & they ran off.

"Did you have fun with Clarence today Joshua?"

"I did, until Megan wanted to play with us."

"Why did the fun stop then?"

"Clarence is my best friend & Megan is stealing him from me."

"I'm sure she's not stealing him from you."

"They're in love mama."

"In love?" Margaret laughed. "They're six & seven. What do they know about love?"

"They look & smile at each other like you & father did."

Before they knew it Megan & Clarence returned. "My father said it was okay to stay for dinner."

"Okay, you three go on & play. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Come on Clarence, we can play house. I'll be the mother & you can be the father." Megan took his hand & they ran off again.

Joshua looked up at his mother. "I told you she was stealing him."

"Joshua, did you know that Clarence has a sister?"

"No, how come we haven't seen her?"

"Their father told me two years ago she was killed by a witch, I think that's why Clarence likes to be around Megan, he thinks she & Cassandra would have been best friends too."

"I still don't like it but if it means he will be my brother one day I suppose it is okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated, also I'm aware what years the witch trials took place & what years Fergus MacLeod was alive, in this story he's already Crowley **


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I own nothing except the plot & characters I made up, mainly the family members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Over the years Margaret watched as her children grew up. Megan & Clarence were inseparable. With five years left in her deal Margaret fell in love with a man named Nathanial. They soon married & Margaret was glad that her children had a father again.

"Megan?"

Megan turned around & smiled at Clarence. His usually messy dark hair was brushed neatly & he wore his nicest clothes. "Hello Clarence."

"Hello Megan. Why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to see the stars. There were too many clouds the last few days, the stars are so pretty,"

"You are even prettier." He said nervously.

Megan blushed. "You think I look pretty?"

"You always look pretty,"

"Thank you,"

Clarence held his hand out to Megan. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes," Megan let Clarence lead her in the dance.

"Your mother looks really happy now."

"She hasn't smiled like that since my father was alive."

"Do you think in a few years that could be us?"

Megan looked at Clarence in confusion. "What are you saying Clarence?"

"I think I'm saying I want to be your husband when we grow up."

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to be the reason you smile like that."

Megan leaned up & kissed Clarence on the lips. "You already are Clarence."

"I am?" He asked after the shock of his first kiss wore off.

"Clarence, you've made me smile like that since I was five. I love you."

"I love you too Megan. Do you promise to marry me when we grow up?"

"I promise Clarence." Megan laid her head in his chest & sighed happily. Little did they know they weren't going to be given the chance to grow up.

Over the next few years Megan & Clarence grew even closer. Joshua accepted that his best friend was in love with his little sister. He had never seen his sister or friend happier. Joshua grew happier when his mother had given birth to a little girl named Rebecca.

Margaret only had a week left before her deal was up. Joshua & Megan were nineteen & sixteen, they were grown up enough to survive without her but Rebecca was only two. She needed a mother so she gathered everything she needed & summoned Crowley back.

"Margaret Johnson."

"It's Margaret Smith now."

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I need to get out of my deal."

"Excuse me?" He asked not sure if he heard right.

"I need out of my deal." She repeated.

"Nobody gets out of the deal."

"My daughter Rebecca is only two. She needs me."

"I'm not letting you out of the deal but even if I did, your illness will return & you will die in a few months anyway."

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"I tell you what, I'm going to offer you something special."

"What is it?"

"I'll release you of the deal & make sure your illness doesn't come back, if your daughter takes your place in hell."

"She's only two!"

"I don't mean her."

"Megan? But why? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

The demon shrugged, "You only need one daughter."

"There's no other way is there?"

"No, nobody gets out of deals for nothing. So who are my puppies dragging down to hell? You or Megan?"

Margaret felt tears running down her face "Rebecca needs me."

Crowley smiled. "I'll send my puppies for her in a week when your deal is up. I suggest you tell her so she lives like there's no tomorrow." Crowley laughed as he disappeared.

Clarence was walking Megan home, for weeks he had built up the courage to ask her to be his wife. "Thank you for today Clarence, I had a wonderful time with you."

Clarence held Megan close & kissed her. "I love you Megan,"

"I love you too Clarence,"

"Be my wife,"

"What?"

"I want us to be man & wife. So will you have me as your husband?"

"For as long as you'll have me,"

"For the rest of my life Megan,"

Megan hugged & kissed Clarence, "Do you have a day in mind?"

"No but I know I want to be your husband as soon as possible,"

Megan got nervous, "Clarence, I want to be your wife but I don't know if I'm ready to…share your bed,"

"I love you, I'll wait as long as I have to. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"But it's been five years!"

"Megan, we were eleven & twelve when we started this relationship. We were just children. The sooner we get married, the longer we get to be married, that's why I want to be your husband as soon as I can." Thunder clapped above them. "We should get inside before we get soaked." He helped Megan to her feet & they made it to the house just as it started raining.

"Did you two have a good day?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, it has been a perfect day."

"I'm glad," Margaret hugged Megan tightly. "I love you honey,"

"I love you too mom." Megan pulled away & looked at her mother confused. "Are you okay mom?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"You look like you've been crying Mrs. Smith."

"I'm fine Clarence. You two go on, I'll make something to eat."

"Okay, come on Clarence. We can go play with Rebecca."

"Alright," They went into the nursery & picked Rebecca up from her crib. "You know Megan, this is really good practice for when we have our own children."

"I know. I look forward to it. How many children do you want?"

"I want a big family but I'll be happy even if you just gave me one child."

In the days that followed Margaret tried finding a way to tell Megan she was going to die. The guilt was hurting her the more she saw her with Clarence. "Megan I need to speak with you, it's important."

"What is it mother?"

"Sit down," They sat at the table & Margaret sighed heavily, "Do you remember when you were a little girl & your father got sick?"

"Yes, why are you bringing it up?"

"Well, a few months later I started feeling ill too & I knew it was the same thing your father had,"

"You never told us, how did you get better?"

Margaret sighed heavily, "I got better because I asked witches for help,"

Megan's eyes grew wide, "Witches? Mother how could you?"

"I was desperate Megan, I could have died & what would have happened to you & your brother?" She argued.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Joshua about this too?"

"This does not concern him,"

"Does not concern him? He's your son, if it concerns me enough to know it should concern him,"

She took a deep breath, "The witches helped me summon a demon,"

Megan eyed her mother, "Mother, what have you done?"

"The demon took my illness away in exchange for my soul, he gave me ten years to live."

Megan felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "How long do you have?"

"It will be ten years tomorrow evening."

"So tomorrow night you will die?"

"I summoned the demon again last week to get out of the deal because Rebecca needs me,"

"Did it let you out of the deal?"

Margaret shook her head, "The only way I can get out of it is if he takes your soul to hell instead."

"What? You told it no right?" Margaret stayed silent. "Mother?"

"I'm so sorry Megan,"

"You're sorry? I'm going to hell because of you!" She got up from her seat & ran out of the house & to Clarence's house.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the next chapter the journey to hell begins...**

 **Hope for some reviews, please & thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I only own the plot & characters not in the show**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 4**

"Who's there?" Clarence called upon hearing knocking & yelling at the door.

"Clarence let me in!" Megan yelled.

"Megan?" Clarence opened the door & Megan hugged him tight. "Megan what's wrong?"

"I'm going to hell." She cried.

"What? No you're not, you're a good person."

"My mother made a deal with a demon ten years ago. Now that she has Rebecca she asked the demon to stay alive. He said she can live if he takes me instead."

"She agreed to that?"

"Yes, I'm going to die tomorrow night." She cried into his chest & he cried with her. "I am so sorry we won't get to be husband & wife."

"It isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"We must make the most of the time we have left."

"I'll do whatever you want,"

Megan kissed Clarence on the lips. "I want to spend the night with you. Pretend tonight is our wedding night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you Clarence. I want this." Clarence walked Megan to his bedroom.

They started kissing on the bed. Before Megan could react, Clarence pushed her back against the bed. He reached behind her & undid the sash on her dress. He ran his hand over her back making her arch against him. Clarence started to kiss down her neck, her collar bone & throat. She ran her hands over his torso. He undid the back of her dress, removing it from her body. Megan pushed Clarence on his back. She kissed his neck & down his chest. She felt his hands roaming over her back. She reached down & undid his belt. When it was loose enough she managed to pull his pants off. Clarence switched positions with Megan. They undressed each other & were soon lying beneath the blankets in the nude.

"Are you absolutely sure Megan?" Clarence asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes," She pulled him in for a kiss & he entered her in one swift thrust. Her screams of pain were muffled by the kiss.

Clarence pulled away & kissed her forehead. "Tell me when the pain is gone. I will be still."

"Okay," Clarence stayed still & peppered soft kisses on Megan's neck. A few minutes later Megan started to move her hips. "The pain is gone," Clarence slowly moved his hips joining Megan's movements.

The following morning, the sun woke up the sleeping couple. "Good morning love,"

"What's so good about my last day to live?" Megan asked in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Megan,"

"I'm sorry too. I'm just so mad at my mother. She's being selfish. Rebecca would still have her father & Joshua & I would help like we have been,"

"I know, but she'll have to live with the guilt of knowing she killed her daughter so she could live."

"She condemned me to rot in hell!" She cried into his chest.

"I wish there was something I could do Megan. I can't live without you."

"I want you to be happy Clarence,"

"I'm happy with you, I love you Megan, I will love you even after I die."

The hours went by & with each passing minute the two grew sadder. They knew it was coming & there was nothing they could do. When the sun set, they sat & waited. They knew it was soon, Megan began to hallucinate & thought Clarence to be a demon in disguise. He managed to calm her down & at the stroke of midnight howling & growling was heard in the distance.

"Clarence, there's a vicious looking wolf running towards the house," Megan said looking out the window.

"Run!" Clarence grabbed her hand & they ran through the house when they heard the door burst open. They managed to run outside,

"Stop!" Megan screamed as they were passing the barn,

"Why?"

"It's in front of us, I have to go Clarence," Clarence pushed Megan into the barn & closed the door. "What are you doing?" Megan asked from the other side of the barn door.

"It's not taking you! I won't let it!"

"Clarence no!" Megan cried.

Clarence stood against the door waiting for the invisible wolf to attack but instead a man dressed in all black walked up to them. "I'm here for the girl, get out of the way boy,"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Crowley, I'm the king of the crossroads. Now, move along so my puppy can drag the girl to the pit."

"No! I won't let you take her!"

"You really think you can stop me or my hellhound?" Crowley laughed.

"Take me instead,"

"Clarence don't do it!" Megan yelled.

"Tempting but no. I'm here for the girl." Without lifting a finger Crowley tossed Clarence a few feet away. He ripped open the barn door & there stood a scared Megan. "Time to go to hell." He smiled at the dog. "Kill her," He ordered.

The hellhound growled & jumped at Megan. "No!" Clarence jumped in front of Megan just in time for the hellhound to tear him apart instead.

"Clarence!" Megan gasped. Clarence screamed in pain as the hellhound ripped into him.

"Looks like boyfriend will join you in hell. Juliet, get the girl." The hellhound pounced on Megan & killed her as it did Clarence.

Megan woke up & was chained to a table. Clarence was chained to a nearby wall. "Megan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I tried to save you,"

"I know, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry it didn't help you. I really thought if the demon got me he would let you live,"

"Now thanks to me you're dead too."

"At least we're together."

A tall man walked into the room with a sinister smile. "Hello kiddies, I'm Alistair & we are going to have so much fun." Megan & Clarence looked at each other worriedly. "I'm going to enjoy this, not too often I get two for one. So who gets it first?" He asked revealing weapons, "How about you?" He asked Megan picking up giant hooks.

"Please don't hurt her!" Clarence pleaded, "I will take the torture first,"

"You asked for it lover boy."

Megan was forced to watch as Alastair dug the hooks into Clarence shoulders. He screamed at the top of his lungs & cried louder as the hooks pulled him up slightly. Alastair went through every torture device he had, with each new form of torture the louder Clarence screamed in agony. "Tell me Clarence," Alastair smiled to evilly, "Was dying for her worth it?"

Clarence was bleeding heavily, stab wounds all over his body, pain in his face & fear in his eyes. He looked over at Megan, "Yes, she is worth every minute of this. Do your worst," Clarence challenged, "My answer will never change,"

"Here's the beautiful thing about hell, you can't die. The pain won't stop unless I allow you to go numb. I suppose now I should get creative," He laughed. "But now it's _her_ turn," Having to watch Megan go through what he just went through was the worst torture of all, her screams would bring him much nightmares, if he could even sleep that is.

It felt like years, all the constant torture. Clarence tried to get the most of it so Megan didn't get hurt. During a break from the torture someone new approached the couple. "Who are you?" Megan asked.

"My name is Gabriel, I'm an angel of the lord."

"What are you doing in hell?"

"I'm here for you Clarence Campbell,"

"What?" Before they knew it Clarence was gone & Megan was alone. "Where am I?" Clarence asked looking around.

"This is heaven, or more specifically your sister's heaven."

"My sister's heaven?" Clarence recognized the area as his first childhood home. "This is Cassie's heaven?"

"Clarence!" Clarence nearly cried having heard a voice he hadn't heard since he was four.

Gabriel touched Clarence's shoulder & all his wounds were gone, "Figure you should be clean for this reunion, wouldn't want to scare her."

Cassandra ran up to Clarence & hugged him, "I missed you Clarence,"

Clarence hugged her back, "I missed you too Cassie."

"Cassandra, do you mind giving me a minute with Clarence?"

"Okay, find me later Clarence."

"I promise," When she ran off he hugged Gabriel, "Thank you for letting me see her again,"

Gabriel uncomfortably hugged him back, "We need to talk,"

Clarence let him go & looked at him questionably, "Why did you bring me to heaven?"

"God commanded me to rescue you,"

"Why?"

"You were an innocent soul & you sacrificed your life to try to save Megan Johnson."

"So then why wasn't she saved too?"

"God only ordered me to save you. As a reward for your sacrifice you are to become an angel."

"An angel?

"Yes, you will now be called Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"God came up with it, said it means shield because you protected Megan from that hellhound."

"Megan is an innocent soul too. It was her mother that was supposed to go to hell."

"She was part of a deal."

"Megan didn't make the deal with that demon!"

"I'm sorry, I know what she meant to you."

Clarence knew it was an argument he wasn't going to win, "What's going to happen to her?"

"I assume she will eventually become a demon like the rest of the souls that are in hell."

"A demon?"

"Come with me Castiel, you need your wings & training on how to use your powers. You must also learn the rules."

"Rules?"

"Of course, heaven & even hell have their own sets of laws."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sort of out there but it's what my head came up with…**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I only own the plot & made up characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 5**

It had been a long time since she was home. It felt like centuries but it had actually been ten years, nine of which were without Clarence. She still looked sixteen, since she still had her soul she didn't have to possess a human to walk on earth again. For years she was tortured in the same manner Clarence was, his torture had always been worse than hers. She missed him dearly but now she had to focus, she had an assignment & was determined not to fail. She found her old home, she saw her brother sitting with Nathanial at the table. By the fireplace her mother & sister were reading. She kicked the door open startling everyone.

"Megan?" Margaret gasped.

"Hello mother, miss me?"

"Megan? We thought you were dead," Joshua said.

"I _am_ dead, because of her." She spat pointing to Margaret.

"What are you talking about? They said you & Clarence were attacked by wolves."

"No, just a single hellhound."

"A what?"

"Turns out mother made a deal with a demon because she was sick like father was. She convinced the demon to take my soul instead because Rebecca was still an infant who needed her mother."

"What?" Joshua looked at his mother. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Megan I'm so sorry."

"It's too late for sorry." She stretched her hand out & Margaret began to choke.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Nathanial cried.

Megan slammed everyone but Margaret against the walls, "I'm dead because of her, she deserves this & all the torture I went through in hell." She let Margaret breathe & she coughed as she gasped for breath. "It's your turn mother, you are going to feel everything I felt when I died." Barking & growling was heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Margaret asked fearfully.

Megan smiled. "The hellhound that killed me & Clarence, she's here for you now."

"Megan please don't do this!" Margaret pleaded.

"Megan is dead!" The hellhound ran in & attacked Margaret.

Megan laughed as her mother was torn apart, when she was dead she returned to hell & her family was released from the walls. Megan smiled when she saw her mother chained to the same table she was once chained to. "Megan how could you do this to me?"

"How dare you ask me that? You killed me! You should have been here instead of me! I was sixteen mother, Clarence & I were going to get married!"

"Where _is_ Clarence?"

"He's gone,"

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. He's gone now & it's been just me for a long time. Now it's time for you to experience everything that I had to endure because of you. By the way, the more you squirm the more it'll hurt," She laughed as she begun the torture on her mother.

Clarence eventually got used to his new name. He spent a lot of his time in his sister's heaven. He told her all about their little brother just as he told Samuel about their sister. Over the years their family eventually made it to heaven. First was their father, having lived to the age of 53. He was glad to see his father reunite with the daughter he lost much too soon. Each reunion was a happy one.

"Castiel," A voice called, Castiel looked & saw Michael in the distance. He walked away from his family & over to Michael,

"Michael, what can I do for you?"

"You have been chosen,"

"Chosen for what?"

"To rescue my vessel from hell. He's to break the first seal, you must save him,"

"Why me?"

"Gabriel is gone & you're the only other one who has been in hell. I'm sure you'll find him & on the off chance you're too late, you will guide him."

"Why do I have to guide him? Shouldn't you guide him?"

"He is of your bloodline, he will trust you a lot sooner than he would trust me."

"He's of my bloodline?"

"Your brother did have a family Castiel, the Campbell bloodline ends with Sam & Dean Winchester."

"So he's my nephew?"

"I suppose technically yes,"

"Okay, I will do my best to guide him. I know time on earth has changed, should I be in a more age appropriate vessel? I'm still seventeen."

"You still have your soul, obtaining a different vessel isn't an option for you Castiel."

"I see,"

"Do your best to guide him & don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know."

"You have my word Michael."

"Good, now go." Castiel nodded & traveled down to hell in search of his nephew.

It had taken nearly forty years in hell's time. Castiel had stormed the gates of hell, battled past demons & hellhounds just to reach the torture chamber in the very center of hell. From what little he saw he wasn't able to find Megan. He stepped inside the torture chamber & felt the hellfire scorching his wings. He looked around & saw the tortured souls, the one he was looking for wasn't among the ones chained to walls or a table.

Dean wasn't chained to anything, he was kneeling on the floor staring vacantly at the empty rack in front of him. He was covered in blood & knew he was too late. The first seal had been broken, Castiel gripped Dean by his shoulder & began his escape. He found Dean's grave & hoped he wouldn't be cursed with memories of the torture, he himself had never recovered. He knew soon he would wake up, Castiel decided to go back to heaven & inform the other angels of what happened.

"Castiel, you have returned," Raphael said, "How did it go in hell?"

"I was too late, he broke the first seal."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Castiel, go back to earth. Have him gain your trust & help him prevent more seals from breaking."

"Yes Michael," Castiel let Dean catch up with his brother before introducing himself. Sam tried to attack him but with a simple touch he was asleep. Dean was at his side checking on him. "Your brother is okay Dean,"

Dean turned around & had the demon killing knife in hand, "Who are you?"

"Castiel, I'm the one that gripped you tight & raised you from perdition."

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Get out of his here, there's no such thing as angels."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith. There is a balance in the world, how can you face demons so often & still doubt the existence of angels?"

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean asked ignoring his question.

"Good things _do_ happen Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter?" Castiel suddenly realized something. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because god commanded it. We have work for you."

"What? What kind of work?"

Castiel hesitated. "I will tell you more when the time is right,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **More to come soon enough**


	6. Chapter 6

**Until I break the rest of the story down into actual chapters instead of just a long continuous thing I think this is the longest chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 6**

A few days later Castiel explained to Dean why he was saved. He needed to prevent Lucifer from walking free by keeping seals from breaking. It wasn't until a month later that Sam officially met Castiel. It was Halloween time & there was a witch hoping to raise Sam Hain which was a seal. Castiel had a fellow angel, Uriel help to explain the situation. Uriel wanted to blow up the town but Sam & Dean refused. The raising of Sam Hain couldn't be stopped but the spirit itself was, however that didn't matter to the angels.

Dean was sitting in the park when Castiel sat next to him. "Are you here for the I told you so?"

"No,"

"Good cause I'm not in the mood,"

"Dean our orders-"

"Enough about your orders," Dean interrupted.

"Our orders were to follow _your_ orders."

" _My_ orders?"

"It was a test to see how you'd perform in battlefield conditions."

"It was a witch, I've been killing witches since I was ten. So I guess in your eyes I failed your test but I wouldn't have changed a thing because this town & the people in it are alive because of me & my brother." He looked in the distance & saw a group of children playing on the playground equipment. "I'd make the same decision in a heartbeat."

"You misunderstand me Dean,"

"Really?"

"In heaven's eyes you failed but not in mine,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, while you did kill Sam Hain the seal was still broken & we are one step closer to hell on earth."

"I know, can I ask you something?"

"Yes,"

"Do angels possess humans like demons do?"

"Yes but unlike demons we need permission."

"So then why are you in a kid? Uriel looked like he was in his forties, but you look like a kid in high school. How old is he?"

"Seventeen, & he's dead so I didn't need permission."

"How did he die?"

"Attacked by wolves," Castiel lied.

Over the following weeks more seals broke but some were saved. The boys met more angels & none of them were as friendly as Castiel. Sam increased his secret meetings & training with the demon Ruby. Castiel knew Dean didn't think he could stop the seals so he decided to show him it was in his blood. Dean was sent back to 1973. There he met his younger parents & found out it was his mother's side of the family that hunted, tracing all the way back to the Mayflower according to Mary's father Samuel. He watched as Azazel killed his grandparents & his father in order to have Mary make a deal. The deal is what set off the chain of events that lead to their hunting lifestyle & Sam's visions a few years before.

Thanks to Ruby, Sam & Dean were able to track down a young college student in a mental hospital. She claimed to hear angels talking & Ruby claimed both demons & angels were looking for her. Anna turned out to be an angel that fell from heaven after ripping out her grace. She eventually got her grace back & killed Uriel after he revealed that he was secretly working with Alastair to free Lucifer.

Castiel was at Dean's side, after having been attacked, he was barely conscious. "You're going to be okay Dean,"

"Long time no see Clarence." Alistair said to Castiel who froze. "How have you been the last three hundred years?"

Castiel stood face to face with Alistair, "Alistair, where is Megan?"

"Don't worry about her,"

Castiel punched Alastair, "Where is she? Tell me!"

"She's one of my best students, even better than Dean. She was so impressive she was adopted by Azazel. She has no memory of you." Alistair laughed.

"You're lying, she'd never forget me."

"It's what happens when you're tortured into insanity. It was beautiful how loudly she screamed begging us to stop."

Castiel stretched his hand towards Alistair & gripped his hand so he couldn't leave the vessel. He burned him in the meat suit killing him. He went back to Dean who had since passed out & took him to the hospital. Dean woke up hour later & Castiel was sitting next to his bed.

"Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you,"

"You need to be more careful,"

"You need to do learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean, Uriel is dead,"

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience, he was working against us,"

"Alistair told me I broke the first seal…is it true? Did I start all this?"

"Yes, when heaven learned you were in hell I was sent to save you. I fought my way through demons to find you but I was too late,"

"Then why didn't you just leave me there?"

"It's not blame that falls on you Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one that can finish it. _You_ have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What's that mean?"

"I don't know,"

"Bullshit!"

"I don't know Dean, my superior angels don't tell me much. I do know that our fate rests on you,"

"Then you're screwed, I can't do it. It's too big. Alastair was right, I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough, I'm not the man either of our fathers wanted me to be. You guys should find someone else, it's not me."

"There _is_ nobody else. You're stronger than you believe yourself to be Dean."

"I ended my torture by torturing someone else,"

"I know what you went through in hell Dean, I know it's awful & never ending & I know how merciless Alistair was."

"How do you know him? Why did he call you Clarence?"

Castiel sighed. "Because it used to be my name."

"Why the name change?"

"It was given to me by God."

"I don't understand." Dean said confused. "You already had a name, why the change?"

"Because it was given to me when I was turned into an angel."

"Turned into an angel? You implying you were human before?"

Castiel looked away, "Dean I'm not supposed to tell you this."

"Come on Cas, we've been friends for four months now. Sam is distant & keeping secrets, you're more family to me right now than he is."

Castiel laughed softly. "Funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you the truth Dean, but you can't tell anyone, not even your brother."

"Yeah, I swear."

"I'm serious Dean, I'm not supposed to tell you this."

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"A woman named Margaret made a deal with a demon named Crowley. Her children were nine & six at the time & she was showing signs of the illness that killed her husband."

"So she made a deal to stay alive for her kids?"

"Yes, in the following years she remarried & even had a baby. When her time was almost up she summoned Crowley again in an attempt to get out of the deal because her now two year old would need her mother growing up, even though she'd have her father & older siblings. Crowley said he'd let Margaret out of her deal if he could take her older daughter Megan."

"What's this got to do with you Cas?"

"My parents were best friends & neighbors to the family. We all met when I was five, about a year after my sister died."

"You had a sister?"

"A twin sister yes,"

"How'd she die?"

"We were playing in the woods & we ate some berries not knowing they were enchanted. We fell asleep & when we woke up we didn't know where we were, we walked as if we were being pulled until we found a cottage where an old woman lived. She gave us food which I'm sure was also enchanted & let us stay the night to stay warm. The next morning we realized she was a witch. She killed Cassie just as our father & mother found us. He killed the witch & that's where your long line of hunting was picked up."

"What?"

"You're of my bloodline Dean, my great, great grandfather; William was a hunter before he boarded the Mayflower."

"My grandfather Samuel mentioned his ancestors killing vampires on the Mayflower."

"Samuel is a family name."

"It is?"

"It was my brother's name, everyone on your mother's side after my death is descendent of my little brother Samuel."

"So other than your family being friends with this Margaret chick I'm not seeing much of a connection to everything,"

"Megan & I were planning on getting married. When Margaret told her about Crowley wanting her instead she stayed the night with me & when he came for her I tried to convince him to take me instead but he was determined. I jumped in front of Megan before the hellhound could kill her but obviously it did no good since she was killed anyway. I was dragged down to hell with her, that's why I was chosen to save you & why I don't need a vessel. I'm the only current angel that has been to hell & knows their floorplan & I use my own body."

"So when you told me before that your vessel was dead…it was your own body?"

"Yes, you know I was seventeen, Megan was sixteen."

"Why did you go to hell? You didn't make a deal or were even part of one,"

"Doesn't matter, if a hellhound kills you, you go to hell."

"How did you get out of hell?"

"An archangel saved me & took me to heaven. He said because I sacrificed myself in such a way that I would be rewarded by becoming an angel. I can only assume Megan is a demon now since Alistair said Azazel adopted her."

"Yeah well Sam & I had a few run-ins with his kids. She's alive but she didn't go by Megan, she said her name was Meg."

Castiel smiled, "She's alive…thank you Dean."

"Cas, she's an evil demon bitch,"

Castiel shook his head. "I don't believe you. My Megan was the most pure person who ever lived."

"She's a demon Cas, she's repeatedly tried to kill me & Sam."

"No, you're lying. I'll find her myself. You rest now." He stood up from his seat & vanished. Castiel found Sam in a nearby motel. "Sam, why are you here? Dean is in the hospital."

"I know," Sam replied. "I just got side tracked."

"With the demon?"

"What are you doing here Cas?" Sam asked hoping to change the subject.

"I need to find a demon, her name is Megan,"

"I know of a demon named Meg if that's close enough,"

"Is she Azazel's daughter?"

"Yes,"

"That's her, I need to find her."

"Why do you need her?"

"She could be a key element to everything," Castiel lied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"That's not important."

"Not important? Then how would _she_ be important?"

"Lets just say it's personal."

"What do you mean?"

"If she's the one I think she is then we go way back. I have something I need to talk to her about."

"What?"

"I need to find her."

"I want nothing to do with her."

"But you're okay with the other demon?" Castiel asked confused.

"She never tried to kill me. Ruby saved my life during the months Dean was in hell."

"That & you're sleeping with her."

"Goodbye Cas,"

"Sam, I told Dean to stop you from what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Sam, if you consume too much than it will change you forever & there's no coming back from what you will become."

"I'll take my chances."

Castiel left the younger Winchester alone & took a long walk. "Anna," Castiel called out. "Anna please," He tried again. He looked up when the street light above him flickered.

"You called brother?"

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"So what do you need Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." He confessed.

"That's good,"

Castiel shook his head. "No, it isn't. For the first time in a long time…I feel...it's been a very long time since I've felt like this."

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action. I'm sure you remember what it's like. It's confusing, terrifying." She said walking closer to him.

"Anna, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

"I can't do that Clarence, you have to figure that out for yourself."

Castiel ignored the fact that she used his real name, "How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Follow your heart, not your orders." With that Anna vanished.

"Follow my heart," Castiel repeated to himself.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **please review & ideas are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**So so sorry for the very long delay, my laptop had crashed last June & with bills & life going on I only just got a new one & unfortunately had to start any stories I had started all the way over, including this one.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 7**

Castiel decided to search for Meg. He didn't really have much options, he could hunt & interrogate demons or go after Crowley. It wasn't long before he caught his first demon. Remembering the torture he had received from Alistair helped the demons give answers. He had learned Meg had never even met Sam & Dean, Ruby had posed as Meg using a college student with short blonde hair, now the question was why.

Weeks into the search Castiel decided to pay his respect to Megan for her birthday. He eventually found the cemetery in which she was buried. He held a bouquet of red roses as he looked for her grave. He was glad to see she was buried next to him. Their names & years were starting to wear out. He kneeled down & gently set the flowers down. He closed his eyes & said a silent prayer.

"In all my years coming to this cemetery, I've never seen anyone visit these two headstones." A feminine voice behind Castiel said. "Are they ancestors?"

"He was, sort of. Megan was his fiancé. She was so beautiful & innocent. She didn't deserve to die so young,"

"At least she went to a better place."

"No she didn't," Castiel sighed heavily as he stood up. "Her mother is the reason she was dragged down to hell."

"Why do you think such an awful thing about your ancestor's fiancé?"

"Because I was there, we were dragged down together." He heard a gasp from the woman he had yet to see.

"Clarence?"

Castiel turned around & looked at the woman. "Megan? Is it really you?" He asked a moment after the shock wore off.

"I go by Meg now,"

He caressed her cheek. He saw her face but also saw faint traces of the demonic face underneath. He didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry you became this."

"What happened to you Clarence?" She pulled away & looked him up & down, "You have a glow around you,"

"I was taken to heaven, for sacrificing myself for you I was turned into an angel."

It was Meg's turn to be shocked. "You're an angel now?"

"Yes, I was renamed Castiel."

"Castiel…I like it. You'll always be my Clarence though,"

Castiel smiled, "You'll always be my Megan,"

"How long have you been on earth?"

"Almost six months, I have missed you so much over the years."

"I've missed you too. I don't understand, I remember being human but the other demons don't."

"You didn't sell your soul. You're better than the other demons,"

"Castiel…my first kill was my own mother. I think that makes me worse,"

"That doesn't matter to me, she deserved it. She found a loophole & willingly sacrificed you for her own life. I think she was going to hell regardless because you don't kill your own child & get to go to heaven."

"I suppose you're right. I was only sent to kill her because Crowley was mad that she got herself out of her deal plus it was a way for me to not be tortured anymore."

"I've been trying to find you since I've been down here. How long have you been on earth?"

"Almost two years, the gates of hell opened & I walked out."

"So then…you haven't met the Winchesters have you?"

"Only John when he was in hell, he escaped the pit too when the gates opened,"

Castiel was confused, "But they said you've tried to kill them, years ago."

Meg shook her head, "No, that bitch Ruby pretended to be me because she was jealous that Azazel took me under his wing."

"So it's true that he adopted you?"

"Yes but it's not something I'm proud of. He thought a demon with a soul could've been something special."

"If you're willing, I want you to join me."

"What? How would you explain me to the Winchesters?"

"We can tell them you're an angel, they won't be able to tell."

"I want to join you Clarence but other demons will know & so will angels. I'm sure you can see my hideous demon face,"

"Only a little but I can still see _your_ face. You're still so beautiful," He touched her face again, "You know that I will do whatever I can to protect you. I'm not going to let you down again Megan."

"It's Meg now. I've been Meg for three centuries."

"Meg," Castiel corrected. "I love you no matter who or what you are."

"I love you too."

Castiel stepped closer. "I really want to kiss you."

"Nobody's stopping you," Castiel pulled her closer & brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. "How about we get a room & continue our last night alive?"

Castiel smiled. "I'd love to, are you sure you want to?"

"More than anything." She kissed him again & they were gone from the cemetery.

They reappeared in a hotel room. "I should probably zap us someplace better than this room."

"I don't care where we are Clarence, as long as we're together."

Meg reached up & started unbuttoning his shirt. When all the buttons were undone Meg pressed herself against his bare chest, the coolness of his skin making her sigh, then she tilted her head up & stared at his intense blue eyes.

Meg kissed him lightly. "I've missed you so much," She stepped away & tore off her jacket & shirt, standing before him in her bra & jeans. Castel pulled Meg back to him & kissed her passionately. He reached behind her & unhooked her bra as she unbuckled his belt. They undressed each other until they had nothing left. He held her hand & lead her to the bed where they lost themselves in each other's embrace.

Hours later, Meg & Castiel lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. The sweat on their bodies beginning to cool. It had been too long since they held each other & as if not even a day passed, they knew how to read the other's body.

"That was amazing," Meg said catching her breath,

"Just as I remember it,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If anyone is even still reading this story, thank you for the patience**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, though I'd like to own Dean ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Over the next three weeks, Zachariah, a higher class angel was testing Sam & Dean. Their memories were altered & they met at work & eventually worked together to stop a ghost. Zachariah claimed it was to prove to Dean that he was meant to be a hunter. It's in his blood & his destiny.

Sam & Dean stumbled upon a series of books called Supernatural & quickly learned they were about them & their lives. They read through a few & they had details they didn't even tell each other about. The last one before the publisher went bankrupt was about Sam & Dean going after Lilith & ending with Dean going to hell. Sam & Dean tracked down the author after a few days & went to his house. When they knocked they weren't expecting a messy looking man in his pajamas & bathrobe.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked,

"You wrote the Supernatural books?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, you've been writing about us."

Chuck sighed, "Look guys I appreciate the enthusiasm, it's nice to hear from the fans but for your own good I strongly suggest you get a life."

"We have a life, you've been using it to write your books." Dean forced his way into the house & Sam closed the door behind them.

Chuck backed up scared, "Hold on this isn't funny,"

"Damn straight it's not funny!"

Sam could see Dean was being the bad cop, "We just wanna know how you're doing it,"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You've been writing about us!" Dean slammed him against a wall. "How the hell do you know about us?"

"I don't know,"

"Dean calm down!" Sam urged,

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked ignoring his brother.

"No, I'm just a writer,"

"Then how do you know so much about demons? Tulpas? Or changlings?"

"I have dreams & then write them that's all!"

"Are you a psychic?"

"No! These books aren't real!"

Dean got angrier, "Don't lie to me!"

"Do you know about the angels or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"How do you know about that?"

"How do _you_!"

"Dean let him go!" Dean turned around & Castiel stood there. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a prophet of the lord."

"You're Castiel…aren't you?" He asked in amazement,

"Hello Charles, it's an honor to meet you."

"I prefer Chuck actually," He corrected.

"Chuck, I admire your work." Castiel said picking up a copy of Supernatural.

"He's a prophet?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding us? Look at him, he's a mess,"

"Hey!" Chuck said feeling insulted,

"Did you know about this?" Dean barked at Chuck.

Chuck nervously shrugged, "I may have dreamt about it,"

"You couldn't have mentioned that a few minutes ago?"

Chuck poured himself some scotch, "It was too preposterous! Not to mention arrogant! I mean I was writing myself into the latest book, actually being confronted by my characters. Writing yourself into the story is one thing but as a prophet? That's a high level of douchiness,"

Sam & Dean looked at Castiel, "He's gonna decide our fate?"

"He doesn't decide anything. He's simply the mouth piece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The inspired word?"

"One day, these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Dean & Chuck said together.

"I'm not…kidding you."

"Wait…so my books actually happened?"

"Yeah, they're our life Chuck," Sam explained calmly.

"I can't believe it…your parents…even Jess…I'm so sorry, did you really live through the bugs?" Sam & Dean both nodded. "It's one thing to live through the horrible deaths in your lives but to live through bad writing…"

"I need to talk to you Cas, Sam you stay with the prophet."

"Okay," Sam & Chuck watched as Dean & Castiel left the room. "So Chuck, just how much do you know about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you have dreams & that's how you write the books. Have you had any dreams about me when I'm not with Dean?"

Chuck thought it over for a few seconds, "You mean Ruby & the demon blood?"

"Please don't tell Dean."

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic."

Sam made a face, "Unsympathetic? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, seriously I mean, drinking demon blood. You gotta know that's wrong."

"It scares me…I wish I could stop."

"Then why keep in contact with Ruby?"

"I'm addicted to the blood & it makes me stronger. Strong enough to kill Lillith & stop the apocalypse."

"Stopping it is Dean's job."

"He's not himself…not since he got back from hell."

"He's trying to block out the memories. Hell isn't exactly a place you wanna remember. I already dreamt about when he'll tell you about his time in hell."

"You have?"

"I've already written that chapter." Chuck hesitated before continuing. "Look, I'm still in a bit of a state of shock considering what's happened the last few minutes but seems since whatever I dream about happens, I should tell you Sam, that you can't trust Ruby."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's only one demon that you can trust & Ruby isn't it."

"Of course I can trust her. She was there for me when Dean was in hell."

"She tried to kill you both & your father years ago."

Sam took the drink from Chruck. "You may have had a drink too many, that was Meg that tried to kill us."

"No, I'm still working on the next book which is when this will be revealed but that was Ruby pretending to be Meg. The real Meg is still very much Megan Johnson."

"Who's Megan Johnson?"

"She was an innocent soul that went to hell."

"How'd she go to hell if she was so innocent?"

"That's really a story for Castiel to tell you."

"What does she have to do with Cas?"

Chuck grabbed the latest manuscript off his desk & held it out for Sam, "I highly suggest you read this one,"

Sam smacked the manuscript out of Chuck's hand, "I'm not reading any more of these books, published or not, I've lived them."

"That one is more about Castiel's backstory."

"He's an angel, how much of a backstory could he have?"

"You'd be surprised, but I'm telling you Sam, you can't trust Ruby."

"You're lying, Ruby is my friend."

"It's Ruby that's lying to you."

Dean reentered the room. "We gotta go, Cas has a lead on a possible broken seal."

"Okay, Chuck we'll be in touch."

"Be careful guys."

"What were you talking about?" Dean asked as they got in the car.

"Just asking if he had any leads on seals or Lillith, he was glad you killed Alistair." Sam lied.

"It was actually Cas that killed him, it was a personal matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's Cas' business to tell."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever,"

Hours later Sam & Dean stopped at a motel to get some sleep. Dean was once again struggling with his nightmares. He woke up with a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Sam had just reentered the room from meeting with Ruby.

"Dean what's wrong? More nightmares?"

"Yeah…they won't stop."

"Four months in hell can't be easy to forget."

"It wasn't four months," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"Time in hell is different…it was more like forty years."

"Oh…" Sam realized this may the time that Chuck had mentioned to him earlier.

"They uh…they sliced & carved & tore at me in ways you can't imagine. Until there was nothing left & then like magic I was whole & they'd start over."

Sam sat on his bed across from Dean. "Dean-"

"Every day Alistair made me an offer," Dean interrupted. "He made me an offer to take me off the rack, if I put souls on & started torturing. I said no for thirty years but I couldn't take it anymore. I started ripping them apart, I lost count of how many souls I…the things I did to them…how I feel…I can still hear the screams in my head…I wish I couldn't feel anything…not a damn thing."

"I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what I can do to help."

"There's nothing you can do Sam. I can't take any of it back."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

Castiel & Meg were walking through the park on a clear starry night. "Meg, I think maybe it's time you met Sam & Dean."

"They won't trust me,"

"We said we would tell them you're another angel."

"But didn't you say Sam is hanging around Ruby in his spare time? She'll instantly know who I really am."

"She's never there when I am, she knows I would smite her. You've helped me stop five seals already."

Meg thought about it, "Okay, but what name should I use? Pretty sure I can't keep using my actual name since they think I tried to kill them a few years ago."

"You can use whatever name you want." He assured.

Meg thought about it for a few seconds. "Rebecca, after my sister."

Castiel smiled. "Rebecca it is, we'll see Sam & Dean tomorrow."

Meg sighed nervously, "Okay, do you know how many seals are left?"

"Not many, maybe three."

"Then we've got some work to do." Castiel nodded in agreement.

Castiel found Dean in a trashed motel room & he & Meg appeared in the room with him. "Seriously you need a bell or something," Dean said. He gave Castiel a weird look when he saw Meg. "Who is she?"

"I'm Rebecca," Meg lied.

"You're an angel?"

"Yes,"

Dean groaned. "No offense but I'm sick of all the angels."

"I'm not like the others Dean,"

"You're different like Cas?" Dean questioned.

"No, Castiel is the only angel that was human. I'm different in the sense that I care about humanity."

"Find that hard to believe,"

"You can trust her Dean, I give you my word."

"Fine,"

Castiel looked around the room. "Where's Sam?"

"He's gone,"

"What do you mean he's gone? What happened here?"

"We had a fight because I know what Ruby is doing to him."

"What is she doing?" Meg asked.

"She's been feeding him demon blood for months. He's a junkie. I tried to kill her, we fought & they left."

"This is not good, you two are stronger together. More seals are bound to break quicker than expected."

"What do you suggest then Cas?"

"Maybe I should return to heaven & see if I can find anything out." Castiel said. "Rebecca, you stay with Dean. I won't be gone long." Castiel was gone before anything could be said.

"Cas must really trust you if he brought you with him,"

"We've known each other a very long time,"

"So you know about his past?"

"You mean his life as a human?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you know that he was human but do you know about his life as one? Like do you know about Megan?"

"Yes, I know all about it & the girl he intended to marry."

"He's trying to find her."

"I know. I'm trying to help him. Finding Megan has been his mission for a long time. It's the only thing that will make him truly happy."

"So how come you decided on using a teenager for a vessel?"

"She's a runaway," She lied, "I told her if she granted me permission to use her body I'll make her foster family sorry for what they've done to her."

"What did they do?"

"They abused her, mentally & physically, especially her foster brother,"

"Gotcha, I'm gonna go get some food, you coming along?"

"I might as well, he told me to stay with you." Meg followed Dean to the car & suddenly a cell phone rang from the glove box.

"My dad's phone?" Dean grabbed the phone & answered it. "Hello?"

" _Is this John?"_

"He can't come to the phone, can I help you?"

" _I really need to talk to John, this is Adam, he knows me,"_

"Well sorry to be the one to break this to you but John died about two years ago." Dean could hear Adam gasp. "Who is this exactly? How do you know John?"

" _I'm his son."_

Dean was shocked. "I'll help you as best as I can, where are you?"

" _Windom Minnesota."_ Dean hung up & was speechless.

"What is it Dean?"

"On the phone…some kid named Adam. He claimed he was my dad's son."

"What?"

"We're going to Minnesota." He said starting the car.

It took a few hours but they finally made it to Windom, Dean grabbed his dad's phone & redialed the phone number, "Adam, I just got to town, where can I meet you?"

"My house is 147 Birch St.,"

"Okay, I'll find it." Dean hung up the phone.

"You're being awfully calm about this," Meg said.

"It can't be true,"

"But what if it is?"

"I don't know. My dad wouldn't hide another son from us."

A while later Dean found the house & went up to the door with Meg. He rang the doorbell & a few seconds later Adam answered the door. Dean couldn't deny that he saw a resemblance.

"Adam, I'm Dean."

Adam looked at Meg, "Who's she?"

"Rebecca, I'm just a friend here to help Dean help you."

"Come in," He lead them inside. "So, since you had his phone I'm guessing you knew my dad?"

"Yeah, a long time actually."

"How'd he die?"

"Heart attack." Dean lied. "So when was the last time you saw him?"

"My high school graduation, guess it was a few weeks later that he died."

"What made you call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. My mom & sister are missing."

"What do you mean they're missing?" Meg asked.

"I was on a camping trip with some friends & when I got back nobody was here. My mom left her purse & car keys. My sister left her phone, she never goes anywhere without her cell phone."

"I'm sorry but I've known John forever, how come I've never heard of you?"

"I didn't meet John until I was seven, I begged my mom to find him. I didn't know much before we met."

"What did you know?"

"My mom's a nurse, dad came into the ER pretty torn up. A hunting accident or something. Anyway after weeks of begging mom called him. The next day he showed up. Said he drove all night to meet me. Since then he was in & out of our lives, every few months."

Dean looked around the room & saw family pictures, a happy family he never had. He vaguely remembered his father going on hunts without telling him what it was he hunting, it may have been those trips that he saw Adam, "When you said he was your father I didn't wanna believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to believe my dad wouldn't tell me I had a brother I never knew about."

"John's your dad too?"

"Yeah,"

Adam smiled slightly, "I've got a big brother…"

" _Brothers,_ my little brother Sam is on a getaway trip with his bitch girlfriend."

Adam grabbed a picture of his sister off the end table & handed it to Dean, "Then I think it's fair to say that my sister is your sister too."

Dean smiled slightly at the picture, "What's her name?"

"Lizzy,"

"How long have your mom & sister been missing Adam?" Meg asked.

"It's hard to say, they could've gone missing the night I left or hours before I got home. Cops searched the house & didn't find anything."

"Mind if I look around?"

"Not at all, the only room that looked trashed was my mom's room, if she & Lizzy were hiding from someone they were probably hiding there together."

"Show us," Adam lead them up to his mother's room where more pictures were on the wall & nightstand.

"Dean look," Meg pointed to the floor where scratch marks were.

Dean flipped up the edge of the comforter. "They go under the bed,"

"We gotta move the bed," Meg said.

With Adam's help Dean moved the bed. Beneath it was an air vent. "I can't fit in there,"

"I can," Meg said. "I'll need a flashlight though,"

"I'll go get one," Adam said leaving the room.

"You sure you should go down there?" Dean asked Meg.

"If anything is down there I can handle it. I'm an angel remember?"

"Right,"

Dean opened the vent as Adam returned with a light. "I got a flashlight."

"Thanks," Meg took the light & went into the vent. She saw some blood & even some pieces of flesh. "Shit," She whispered to herself. She crawled back out of the vent. "We need to call the police, right now."

"What did you find Rebecca?"

"A lot of blood."

Adam's face turned white. "What?"

"You need the police here as soon as possible."

"I'll go call them." Adam ran back downstairs.

"Dean, I didn't want to say anything in front of Adam but I saw some pieces of flesh too. Whatever took them, I think it was trying to eat them."

"Do you think you can find them? This kid's freaked out,"

"I'll do what I can."

"Good, now I've got to get out of here, I can't be here when the cops show up."

"Okay, you find a motel room, I'll try to track down his mom & sister or at least what took them. Adam might be in danger if whatever this thing is took his mom & sister."

"Right, lets go." They hurried downstairs. "Adam, we've gotta go. We'll be back later."

"What?" They were out the door before anything else could be said.

An hour later there was knocking on the motel room door. Dean opened it & Adam stood there. "Adam,"

"Who the hell are you? You tell me to call the police then take off before they show up or even explain why you had to go."

"Take it easy Adam,"

"No! My house is a crime scene, my mom & sister might be dead!" Adam jumped in surprise when Meg appeared in the room with Castiel.

"The ghouls are dead." Meg said.

"How did you do that? What ghouls?" Adam panicked.

"Guess there's no point hiding the truth," Dean sighed.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a hunter,"

"What do you mean a hunter?"

"When I was four a demon killed my mom & dad became a hunter to seek revenge. He raised me & Sam to be hunters."

"So…you hunt demons?"

"Demons, ghosts, pretty much every monster you can think of. They're all real, except bigfoot & Nessie because those are just silly."

"You can't expect me to believe this, you're nuts."

"Rebecca & Castiel over there are angels."

Adam looked at the pair. "It's true Adam," Meg said. "Castiel & I traced down the ghouls that killed your mom & sister. We called the police when we found their bodies."

"You have our condolences," Castiel added.

Adam broke down & started crying. "Why did this happen? Lizzy was only twelve…"

"Adam," Castiel started. "John killed a ghoul in this town twenty years ago, about nine months before you were born. The two we killed were its children. They wanted revenge so they killed your mother & sister, we're sure they were planning on coming after you tonight in the form of your mother & sister."

"What do you mean in their form?"

"Ghouls can shapeshift into the person they've eaten, they have their memories so they can easily pass as the victim without anyone knowing."

"So had they come after me I wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't my mom or sister?"

"Exactly,"

Adam nodded letting everything sink in, "What do I have to do to make sure this doesn't happen to someone else?"

"Adam, this life-"

"I want in Dean," Adam interrupted. "I'll do what I have to. This happened to you, it happened to me, I want to break the chain. What if something like this happens to someone else? You hunt so it doesn't happen to other people, let me do the same,"

"Adam, I'm pretty sure dad didn't introduce us to each other because he was wanting to protecting you from this life."

"It found me anyway,"

Dean sighed. "Fine, you'll need some training & if you're serious you better grab as much clothes as you can because we live out of duffle bags."

"Fine,"

"There's more Dean," Castiel said.

"What?"

"There's only one seal left."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Very, we don't have much time."

"We gotta find Sam,"

"I looked for him Dean, I think his demon has him hidden from angels."

"We gotta get Adam's things & hit the road."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

They all went back to Adam's house. He grabbed a duffle bag & filled it with clothes & pictures. Later they were on the road & Dean was filling Adam in on the life & what came with it.

"That's pretty much it, are you absolutely sure you want to be a hunter?"

"Yes, my whole family was killed by monsters. I'm not letting it happen to someone else."

"Okay, next time we gotta check into a motel I'll make you a bunch of fake badges & we'll work on target practice."

"What was your first hunt Dean?"

"I was eight, killed the boogeyman."

"Wow, so what's with these seals you mentioned?"

"If sixty six are broken then Lucifer is freed from his cage in hell."

"What happens if Lucifer is free from hell?"

"The apocalypse," Dean pulled his phone out again, "I'm gonna call Chuck, maybe he knows something," He dialed Chuck's number, "Chuck, it's Dean, have you had any visions about Sam?"

" _Just starting the chapter, he's going to kill Lillith."_

"That's good,"

" _You have to stop him!"_

"Why would I do that?"

" _Lillith is the final seal, if she dies Lucifer is free."_

"What? Where is he?"

" _I don't know, I haven't seen that part yet. I'll call you as soon as I see it,"_

"Thanks Chuck," Dean hung up & banged the steering wheel.

"Dean what's wrong?" Castiel asked from the back seat.

"Lillith is the last seal & Sam's gonna waste her. That bitch Ruby has been training him to kill her & I bet she knew she was the final seal too. I knew we couldn't trust a demon."

Meg & Castiel looked at each other. "Dean, I'm sure Sam will figure out her true plans."

"No he won't. He picked her over me. He's gonna free Lucifer & then we're all screwed."

"Just keep driving Dean, there's nothing we can do if he's hidden from us & not answering his phone." Meg said.

"Right, hopefully Chuck gets another vision."

"Who's Chuck?" Adam asked.

"He's a prophet of the lord," Castiel said.

"A prophet?"

"He's working on the new gospel."

"Wow,"

"You sure you want this life Adam? It's not glamorous,"

"Absolutely,"

It wasn't until two days later when Chuck called Dean back. In that time Adam got some fake badges made & read John's journal. They were on the road when the call came. "Talk to me Chuck, what did you see?" Dean said into his phone.

" _Just started the chapter, the seal breaks at St. Mary's convent in Ilchester Maryland, tonight."_

"What time?"

" _Midnight, east coast time."_

"That's only a few minutes from now! That's cutting real close Chuck,"

" _I'm sorry Dean, I can't control when I get visions,"_

Dean hung up angrily, "What is it?" Adam asked.

"Lilith's in Maryland & we've got five minutes to get there before Sam kills her.

"Where in Maryland?"

"St. Mary's convent."

Castiel zapped them to the church. "Demons…" Meg said. "Dean, you go inside, we'll handle the demons."

Castiel & Meg began fighting off the demons & Dean ran inside. He saw down the hall in the sanctuary, Sam using his demon powers on Lilith. Ruby looked over her shoulder at Dean & smiled, she forced the doors to close & lock.

Dean ran to the door trying to break it open. He could hear Lilith crying out in pain. He pounded on the floor screaming Sam's name but Lilith's screaming was much louder, then there was silence.

"What the hell?" Sam asked when he saw Lilith's blood forming into a circle.

"You did it," Ruby said happily.

"What?"

"You opened the door now he's finally free."

"No, I stopped Lilith, I killed her."

Ruby smiled, "It is written that the first demon shall be the last seal."

"Oh my god…" Sam ran his hands through his hair not wanting to believe he ended it all.

"Guess again. Sam, you don't know how hard this all was. No one knew, I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal, only Lilith knew. I'm sure you're angry now but come on Sam, it was genius!"

"You lying bitch!"

The door flung open & everyone stood there. Ruby looked at Meg. "You?"

Sam stabbed Ruby with the demon knife killing her. "We're too late," Meg realized.

"I'm sorry Dean, she tricked me."

The blood finished its pattern & a white light shot up from the center & the building began to shake. "We have to go," Castiel zapped them all back to Chuck's house.

Chuck jumped at their sudden presence. "He's free isn't he?"

"Yeah…he's out."

"Ruby tricked me…I should've listened to you Chuck."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Chuck told me that when Meg tried to kill us some years back that it was really Ruby,"

"What?"

"She pretended to be Meg."

"You knew about that & didn't mention it to Castiel or Dean?" Meg asked.

"Who are you? What's with this kid?" Sam asked pointing to Adam & Meg.

"Rebecca is an angel friend of Castiel's & Adam is our illegitimate half-brother."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"Dad had a secret family, Adam's mom & our sister were killed by ghouls a few days ago."

"We had a sister?"

"Lizzie," Adam said. "Her name was Lizzie, she was twelve."

Castiel snapped his head up as if he heard a sudden loud noise, "You okay Cas?"

"The angels, they're looking for you two." He touched them both on their chests & they groaned in pain.

"What the hell? What'd you do?"

"I carved sigils into your ribs, they'll keep you hidden from angels."

"Why are angels looking for us?"

"Besides the fact that you freed Lucifer, you're vessels."

"What do you mean vessels?"

"He means you're angel meat suits," Meg said.

"Did you know that the whole time Cas?"

Castiel shook his head, "Of course not, I was told to help you two prevent broken seals but they didn't tell me what happens if we failed. I told you before, my superiors don't tell me much,"

"Did you know?" Dean asked Meg.

"No, I'm not exactly high ranking in heaven."

"So who are the angels that need to use us?"

"Michael & Lucifer, you're to fight & begin the end."

"What do you mean fight?" Dean asked.

"You don't know the bible too well do you?" Adam asked.

"Guess not,"

"Michael kills Lucifer in the bible,"

"So one of us has to kill the other?"

"They're angels, they can't possess you without your consent."

"So we keep saying no, problem solved,"

Castiel shook his head, "No, eventually they will grow tired or your refusal, they can always force you to comply."

"Can they be killed?" Adam asked.

"It won't be easy," Meg answered.

"But angels _can_ be killed, I mean if Michael & Lucifer are supposed to fight to the death then obviously angels in general can be killed."

"An angel can only be killed by an angel blade,"

"Castiel produced his blade from his sleeve, "Every angel has one,"

"Okay so with you & Rebecca we got two."

"Right," Meg said uncomfortably.

"You said Lucifer was in a cage," Adam brought up, "Is there a way to lock him up again?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Cas, do you know of a way to lock him up again?"

"I don't," He looked at Meg, "Do you?"

"No, we should go search for a solution while they lay low."

"Right,"

A month had gone by & in that time the boys crossed paths with the horseman, War. They were able to stop him once they figured out his ring was the source of his power & they cut it off his hand. Castiel & Meg frequently checked in on the boys, at some point they got separated from each other. Meg witnessed a huge group of demons capture Castiel & she heard the name Crowley.

Meg dialed Dean's number, "Dean, where are you?"

" _We're at Bobby's house,"_ Meg appeared in the living room where they were all gathered, "Are you okay? Where's Cas?"

"Demons took him to Crowley,"

"Who's Crowley?" Adam asked.

"King of the crossroads, I bet he wasn't happy when Gabriel rescued Castiel from the pit. We have to go save him before Crowley kills him,"

"Can he do that? Crowley is a demon, Cas is an angel."

"Yes he's an angel but he still has his human soul. Strong & powerful as he is he's still vulnerable. We need to save him!"

"How are we gonna get to hell?"

"I know of a way,"

Castiel struggled against the heavy chains wrapped around his wrists & even his wings. His shirt had been ripped off of him & his torso was covered in fresh scars & gashes. "I've discovered that Enochian spells are of great use." Crowley said with a sinister smile. "They're perfect for weakening little boy angels & dragging them back to hell where they belong."

"I don't belong here," Castiel spat, "I was never meant to come here."

"You came here anyway,"

"What do you want with me?"

"Nobody escapes from hell, the angels had no right to take you."

"I didn't belong here & neither did Megan."

"Yet they came for you & turned you into a bloody angel!" He shouted.

"You know I'm an angel now & you try to torture me like Alistair did,"

"You may not feel too much pain from the torture now, but you still have a soul so you feel something. But just to be sure I have something else in mind for you." Crowley picked up Castiel's angel blade.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Crowley approached him holding the blade, "Would you like something to bite down on?" Before Castiel could Crowley dragged the blade across his chest, he bit down to avoid screaming. "You don't have to pretend to be brave in here Clarence, I want to hear you scream,"

"I don't plan on giving you the satisfaction,"

"Oh I think you will," Crowley kept drawing blood from Castiel's body with the blade, deep enough to cause damage but not deep enough to kill him which caused Castiel to scream out. It brought a smile to Crowley's face. "That's a good boy,"

"Stop!" Castiel pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" He was about to cut him again but stopped when he heard demons screaming. "What's going on out there?" The door burst open & there stood Sam, Dean & Adam.

"Let him go Crowley!"

"How did you get here?" Castiel asked weakly, glad to see his friends.

"Rebecca, she's handling some demons," Sam said.

"It's a whole family reunion," Crowley laughed, "Except for you, you're not of the Campbell bloodline are you?" He asked Adam.

"That doesn't matter,"

Meg ran in & froze when she saw Crowley, she never told anybody but next to Alistair he was the only other demon that scared her. "Let him go!"

"Megan Johnson, why am I not surprised you're helping the Winchesters?"

"Megan?" Dean questioned.

Meg ignored him, "Let him go Crowley," She repeated.

"You were always a bad little demon, refusing to hand over what was left of your humanity."

Meg took the demon knife from Adam, "Let him go or die," she threatened.

"This isn't over whore," Crowley said before disappearing.

Meg went to unchain Castiel, "Are you alright? Any permanent damage?"

"I'll heal eventually," He watched as she undid the chains, they were hanging from the ceiling & the only thing holding him up. Sam & Adam caught him before he hit the floor.

"Cas, is all this blood yours?"

"Yes,"

"Why did Crowley call you Megan?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk about it later? We need to get out of here,"

"Lead the way, we've got Cas," Meg lead them back the way they got in & Dean helped her fight the demons off. They made it out with minor injuries & returned to Bobby's house.

"Castiel will need a day or two to recover," Meg said as he was laid on the sofa.

"Now that it's safe, why did Crowley call you Megan?"

Meg sighed, "It was my name when I was human,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dun Dun Dun**


End file.
